The Shepherd and the Youkai
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: a short fairy tale based on the Tennyo legend mentioned in Ayashi no Ceres. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


The Shepherd and the Youkai

The Shepherd and the Youkai

A Yuu Yuu Hakushou Fairy Tale

By Sakura

Mukashi, mukashi, there once was a poor shepherd boy named Kurama. He had long red hair and the most beautiful emerald green eyes anyone had ever seen. He lived a simple and peaceful life tending to his sheep, but he was very lonely.

This was strange because almost every day while he was watching his sheep, he'd be surrounded by bunches of the local village girls and even some of the boys. He would politely answer their conversation and silently suffer their constant bickering and vapid giggling. He was indeed very lonely.

One day, he managed to evade the girls and find a meadow in the mountains nearby a dense patch of woods. Feeling thirsty, he left the sheep, once certain they were safe, in search of water. Heading into the trees, he could hear the sound of water bubbling over stones not too far off. After a few more minutes of forcing his way through, Kurama found a clearing in which a stream ran through. He froze in his tracks when he saw the figure in the middle of the stream.

It was a youkai. He had spiky black hair with a white patch in the front and a bandana on his head. He was dressed in a pair of black trousers, which appeared to be tight and an equally tight black tank top. A black cloak and white scarf hung on a tree near the shepherd boy. A katana lay against the trunk below them.

Wishing to know that little youkai better, Kurama came up with a clever plan that any youko would enjoy pulling. The red haired boy snatched the cloak, scarf and katana then _very_ carefully snuck away. He quick checked on his sheep once more then returned home and hid the youkai's belongings.

When he returned to the meadow, the youkai was sitting on a rock not too far from the shepherd boy's flock. "Well hello there!" the boy called. The youkai turned and glared at him with a pair of ruby eyes.

"Are you the one who stole my cloak and sword?" he asked in a smooth, deep voice while not taking his eyes off the human.

"A cloak and sword?" Kurama looked puzzled. "I haven't seen anything. I just got back from home with lunch. Would you like some?" he said offering him a rice ball.

"Hn," was all the spiky haired youkai said.

Kurama shrugged his shoulders and sat next to him, not afraid at all. "My name's Kurama," he said between bites, "What's yours?"

The youkai said nothing; too busy thinking to reply. 'I know he has them. I'll stick with this human until I find where he's hidden them then I'll kill him.'

The two sat there in complete silence until it was time for Kurama to go home. "Thanks for the company. I have to go back home now." The shepherd boy bowed politely to the youkai then herded his sheep down the mountain as the sun began to set.

Once the human was out of sight, the youkai got up and followed him. Kurama knew he was being followed, but he didn't care. He smiled to himself, pleased that his plan was going so well. Once he reached the mountain base, he stopped and waited for his new 'friend' to catch up.

"Hiei," the youkai said, startling him.

"Nani?" Kurama asked.

"You asked for my name. I'm telling you."

"Oh. Well nice to meet you Hiei," he said smiling. "Maybe we'll see each other again tomorrow." With that the red haired boy went on his way, not paying attention to the quick and quiet black shadow following him.

Once at home, Kurama welcomed Hiei and allowed him to stay with him. 'Gotcha,' he thought once the youkai had fallen asleep.

Over the years, Kurama and Hiei became good friends. The youkai hardly ever left the human alone. He stuck like glue, desperate to find where his things were hidden. However, he became less and less eager to return to his homeland and more and more found of the shepherd who seemed not to be afraid of him.

One day while they were at the mountain meadow where they first met, Kurama let Hiei timidly snake an arm around his waist. The redhead smiled, not needing to say anything. "I don't care if you did steal my stuff, I like you Kurama," the youkai said, blushing slightly.

"Oh Hiei! You're so sweet," he said drawing him into an embrace. "I like you too." Kurama became sad a few moments later. "I guess it's time I fessed up." His conscience had been plaguing him recently. Hiei looked puzzled as the shepherd rose and went to his pack. Searching through it, he pulled out a familiar black bundle and a katana.

"I knew you were the one," the youkai said calmly. 'I should be angry with him, but I really do like him,' he thought. 'Maybe I'll stay after all.'

Kurama fought the tears threatening to fall. He had taken the youkai's silence as rejection. He stood away from Hiei, his back turned to the spiky haired youkai. To his surprise, Hiei crept up to him and hugged him from behind, once again startling him. "Thanks for giving my stuff back," he said.

A tear slipped down Kurama's cheek, unbidden. "Does this mean you'll be staying?" the shepherd boy asked softly, trying not to sound hopeful.

"Hn. Baka," was the youkai's reply.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around the youkai's. "Arigatou," he said smiling.

~owari~


End file.
